APH RusPrus Beauty and the Beast
by pandabraginski04
Summary: Inspired by the Beauty and the Beast, Ivan has been put under a curse where he cannot love and hopes for Gilbert to break the spell.
1. Chapter 1

I guess I never realized what had happened. The Revolution had turned me into something I never thought I could become. I realized that all that bloodshed, all that hate, eventually made me indifferent to anything of that sort, to people's emotions. I realized that I could not love anymore. Those around me feared my temper, learned from my terrible dictator boss. I was a monster, beating those in my care senseless until they lost consciousness. Somehow, I knew, that I had become a beast.

I smirked as I shoved the defeated Ludwig aside, smiling contently at seeing him in such a state, his uniform tattered, his precious armband in shreds, his face bloodied. I kicked him in the ribs and knelt to look at him.

"Well, if it isn't mister mighty backstabbing Third Reich…" I teased, kicking him again, harder. He sputtered and lay on his side, clutching his stomach.

"Look, I am sorry about that…we both know it vas not us but our bosses ja? J-just let me go…bitte! My boss is as good as dead! Let me go!" It felt so good to see him so defeated. He had stabbed me in the back and he damn well knew it. I picked him up by his shirt and brought him close.

"Listen to me," I hissed. "You should have known better than to trespass on Soviet lands, especially after what you did to me you asshole. Now that the Allies have won, I can take you, and we have decided to split you up between us! Keep in mind that I will be fighting for a biiiiiig chunk kroshka," I smiled as I threw him onto the ground. "You are my prisoner!" I yelled, laughing a bit.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" I heard a voice cry. I spun around and saw Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, running towards me, equally in tatters from the war they had just lost. "T-take me instead!" He panted. I stared at the mess before me. He looked like he even had a few broken bones. He looked more disheveled and depressed than Ludwig himself. I almost took pity on him. I kicked Ludwig again before approaching the beaten mess.

"You?" I grinned. "Listen, it is touching what you do for your little brother, but what have you got to offer? You are near death and it looks like-"

"Just take me instead. Spare my brother and take me! " He was trying to look brave, but his scarlet eyes remained wide and scared. I hate people who fear me for no reason, I though. I sighed and took Gilbert's wrist.

"Fine, but only because I pity you…" I grumbled. I dragged him away and watched Ludwig cry for his brother.

"Gil please you don't have to do this! I vill take my punishment! I deserve it! Bitte Gil don't go! GILBERT COME BACK!" He was making an attempt to stand up and chase after Gilbert but he fell back to his knees, sobbing, his face buried in his hands. I smiled deviously and swung Gilbert over my shoulder. Surprisingly, he accepted his fate and did not put up too much of a fight. I could see him fighting off the urge to cry, but he just slumped and looked at the ground.

"Asshole…didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye…" He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh suck it up…you are my prisoner now…" I threw him in my T-34 tank and rolled over the dilapated German countryside, back to my house, a sense of pride in my chest. I won, I thought. This one's all mine.

"Oh sir! You are home! W-welcome!" Toris greeted me at the door with a fake, comforting smile.

"Go to hell…" I grumbled. I was dragging Gilbert along like some sort of pet. He looked around my castle, scared.

"You freak, you live in a fucking castle?" He muttered. I pulled on his arm.

"You got a problem with it?" I hissed. He quickly shook his head and looked down. I felt sorry for him. I wanted to let him go, but we had a deal. He would stay, his precious little brother would go free. I was not going to let all of that land taken from me and all of those people die in vain. "Da I live in this castle. My bosses decided it was best if I stayed in near isolation for a while…" You see, when the imperial family died, the priest, Rasputin put a curse on me. He said that since I could not love the Romanovs enough to spare them, I would not be able to love again unless I learned how to. This quickly turned me into a bitter man, with a short temper, quick to fits of rage and violence. It turned me into a beast. Luckily, Rasputin had not specified how long I had to find love , but I knew I had to find it fast. I wanted to tell him about the curse, then maybe then, he would take pity on me and help me break the curse. But no, he's a man, there's no way I could ever fall in love with him, I thought. I dragged him downstairs to one of the dungeons and threw him in the biggest one. "Stay here, welcome to the Soviet Union suka…" I grumbled. He looked up at me, with genuine fear in his eyes, but he quickly disguised it with a devious grin.

"Whatcha gonna do to me you big lump?" He said slyly. "There's not much left to do. All that my brother and I worked for is gone don't ya see? All gone…" He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "I guess I can live here…" he sighed. "It's hell of a lot better than the Gulag or the chair. I guess I could get used to this shithole…" He fell fast asleep, muttering to himself. I closed the dungeon door and locked it, feeling a bit sorry for him.

"Mister Braginski sir," I heard a trembling voice call. It was Toris, one of my dependencies, servants rather. I glared at him. He took a step back and sighed. "Well, since he is going to be with us for…awhile…then…do you not think it will be more fitting to give him a more comfortable dwelling?" He shut his eyes and shielded his face, anticipating a strike from my palm. I stared at him and sighed. I opened the dungeon door again and swung him over my shoulder again. Toris shook his head and signaled for me to put Gilbert down. I put him down with a grumble and shook him off.

"Toris will show you to your room upstairs, you should sleep better there…" I grumbled. He looked at me, confused and shrugged.

"Whatever, hey you got any beer?" He asked. I glared at him, letting a curse escape my lips. Toris trembled, hiding behind the calm-looking Prussian. I sighed and massaged my temples.

"In the ice-box, Toris, show him to the ice-box…" I turned around as they walked away. When they were out of sight I punched the stone wall and sighed. "Fucking Rasputin…did you ever say it had to be a woman?" I growled. I heard a familiar disembodied voice chuckle.

"Niet I never did. Do you think Gilbert could be the one to break the spell since you took pity on him?" It said. I punched the wall again and spun around to punch the source of the voice, then remembered I was talking to a ghost.

"Fuck you…pity does not equal love…" I sighed and made my way upstairs.

"Sir, would you not like to invite him to dinner?" Eduard stammered as I walked into the upstairs living room. I glared at him and shrugged, flopping down on the couch.

"And why would I do that?" I growled. He bowed in apology and nervously scurried away. People being so scared of me only angered me more. My older sister came up to me and sat next to me.

"V-vanya…please invite him to dinner! I do think that you may have a chance here at breaking the curse…" She was the only one allowed to address me by such a name. I sighed and glared at her.

"Fine…" I stomped upstairs to Gilbert's room and banged on the door. My sister hurried after me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Ivan please control your temper!" She snapped. I sighed and looked at her.

"Why? It's just dinner?" I pushed her off and knocked again.

"I AM NOT COMING OUT!" He yelled through the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE, I JUST LOST MY LITTLE BROTHER AND MY FREEDOM ALL IN ONE NIGHT!" I heard things falling and crashing, like he was throwing a tantrum.

"See he does not want to come out I give u-"

"KEEP TRYING!" She hissed. I sighed and kicked the door a few times.

"LISTEN HERE IDIOT, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW, I'LL STAB YOU THROUGH THE NECK WITH AN ICE PICK LIKE THEY DID TO FUCKING TROTSKY! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT, THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!" He threw something glass at the door. My sister had to hold me back from opening the door.

"Just ask him already!" She said, strained from holding me back. I pushed her away and sighed.

"Would you please come to dinner with me?" I hissed. He threw something at the door again.

"FUCK YOU I AM NOT COMING OUT! EVER!" He yelled. I slammed my fist against the door.

"FINE! IF YOU DO NOT EAT WITH ME, YOU DO NOT EAT AT ALL!" I pushed my sister down and glared at her, furious. "SEE TO IT THAT HE STARVES IF HE REFUSES TO EAT DINNER WITH ME!" I growled before stomping back downstairs.

I slumped on the couch again, reading another one of my boss' stupid rants about five-year plans. Toris came into the room and sat down on the couch opposite from me. "Sir…please…look I have to ask you to consider what we have on our hands here, we could be free! You could take pity on him and learn to love him! If you do, then you will be free sir! Think about it!" I stared at him, thinking. Maybe he's right, I thought. Maybe I could break the curse. I sighed and looked at Toris.

"But…how? I do not know the first thing about him…what does he like? What does he not like? All I know is that he's some former Nazi. How can I love someone I barely know?" I was actually thinking about it. I had given up on anyone breaking the curse, I had accepted that the rest of my life would be lived alone and bitter with my dependencies in my big, old castle. Toris smiled a bit and got up.

"Sir, you have to learn to be nice all over again. Ever since the curse, you have forgotten how to be nice. First, try not to yell at people…try not to beat them either, also, try not to hit objects in fits of rage…try to avoid the fits of rage in the first place…" I was honestly taking in his every word. He's right, I thought. Maybe this guy can help me break the curse. I mean it's a bit farfetched, we barely met, but there was a shard of hope in my heart.

"Fine," I sighed. "I guess I will give it a shot, go and see what he likes, why the fuck not…" I half smiled at Toris in thanks and made my way back upstairs to Gilbert's room. I knocked on the door, softly this time. "Hey…um…Gilbert?" I said shyly. I found myself loosening up to him.

"Oh great, you're back. Listen you drunk, I am not coming out! Not at all! I think I'd rather starve than eat with the likes of you. You broke up me and my brother. I was stronger than you at some point but I guess I just-"

"Can we not talk politics and can you just get out here?" I sighed. There was nothing but silence for a while. I was about to leave when I heard the lock click and the door open. "Bout time you-"

"Get on with it what do you want?" He hissed. I tried to smile and looked at his sarcastic expression.

"Just…um…w-well…would you like to get some different clothes I mean your uniform is tattered and…err…well…" This being nice thing was making me blush. I looked at my shoes then back up at him. There was something so alluring about his garnet eyes and the way his lips curled into a sly smile.

"Your clothes are too big for me…" he muttered, in what seemed like a half-hearted attempt to insult me. I shook it off and shrugged.

"Da but…but…I mean if you want to we could go…I mean since you are my prisoner and you will be staying here a while I figured I might as well…" I stopped abruptly when I saw that he had no interest in what I was saying.

"See, I think I would like to keep the last piece of memorabilia of my little brother that I have dumbass…" He growled. I could see his eyes tearing up, the shining scarlet shade pronounced more with the tears. "So if you don't mind…I would like to at least keep the iron cross and the arm band…I mean that whole trusting our Nazi boss thing was a big mistake but…but…" He shook his head and looked down. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. I did not know what to do. I finally worked up the courage to stoop to where he was and hold him, let him sob in my arms. It felt good, for a while, holding someone, comforting them. I felt something tug at my heart, as if it was feeling something for once in so many years. He realized what I was doing and pushed me away. "Mein Gott you would think an asshole like you would have the sensitivity to realize that I am going through something before raping me!" He yelled. I stood, up, tears in my eyes, and went silently downstairs.

"There's no way I will ever love you, you're hopeless…" I muttered, using every ounce of willpower within me to hold back the tears. I ran to my room and buried my face in my pillow, crying silently into it. I never showed emotion, not since the curse. "I suppose this is what emotion feels like" I muttered. "It feels like shit, I liked it better when I couldn't feel anything…" I fell asleep, crying and thinking. Why did his words hurt me so much? Did I feel guilty about taking him instead of Ludwig? Did I feel like I actually had a chance and was hurt because he crushed it? Could it be, that I was so fond of him, I actually cared about his opinion?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ivan…" My little sister Nataliya said, knocking at my door. "Ivan wake up…come on Toris wants you to eat today…IVAN!" I shuddered at the sound of nails against the wood.

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! BOZHE MOI!" I yelled. She opened the door, wide eyed.

"Ivan, breakfast is ready…" She grumbled. I could tell she was still bitter. She had always thought that she would be the one to break the spell. Either her or my other sister. Rasputin had not specified what kind of love. But since the curse, I could not love even my sisters. I treated them as harshly as everybody else in the godforsaken castle. I rolled out of bed and into my military clothes. If that idiot Gilbert was going to be afraid, I would give him something to be afraid of. I walked into the kitchen to find it empty of everyone except Gilbert. He was staring at a bottle of Russian vodka and tracing the rim of it with a finger.

"Oh shit the beast is up!" He said, getting up. I sighed and sat down, putting my head down on the table. "The fuck is up with you?" He muttered. I closed my eyes and fought off the urge to take the vodka bottle and chuck it at him.

"Like you care, just run like everybody else…" I grumbled. "just run…" I felt him slide a chair out and sit next to me.

"Look, I'll be here for a while…I kinda…get that now…so I figured we might as well get along and…ya know…not murder each other." He smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm Gilbert Belshmit, your prisoner now I guess cuz I lost the war, my hobbies include drinking beer, kicking Roderich's ass, writing in my journal and oh…drinking beer." I opened my eyes and saw that he was offering a hand for me to shake. I took it, a bit confused. He did not push me away or shudder when we touched. "Now tell me something about you Mister Grumpy Pants!" He teased. I sighed sharply and rolled my eyes at him.

"I am Ivan Braginsky, I am your…master for the time being. My hobbies include…" Oh bozhe moi! What torturing those around me, living life isolated under a horrible curse and drinking my liver to death? "err…drinking vodka….building tanks that can obviously kick your tanks' ass, talking to the stupid ghost that keeps popping up at random and oh, drinking vodka." I smiled, sarcastically. He gave out a small giggle before covering his mouth.

"Talking to a who what now?" He said between giggles.

"Never mind, nice to meet you, enjoy your stay here," I growled. He shrugged and got up.

"Meh, I guess. Hey you got a radio or something?" He said, stretching.

"Oh..da…I thought I put one in your room but it must have slipped my mind. I will get my servants right on it…" I got up and began to walk out.

"Wait!" He called. I about- faced and stared at him harshly. "Can't you just…I dunno…I mean did you even eat breakfast? Hell I can't cook to save my ass but ya know…I was wondering if you were gonna eat or…do you not need to eat?" I chuckled lightly at his remark.

"Da I eat just…when everybody else leaves because they all either fret over me or cower in the corner. I hate it. I dislike people being scared of me…but they have good reason to be…" I sighed and sat back down.

"Whatever, just making sure you don't starve to death…"

"Da, spasibo…" I muttered. He nodded and headed out.

I began preparing myself a plate of blini with a heavy sigh. "Well…he does not hate me…that is progress…" I sighed. I ate in silence, contemplating what to do next. Should I try to talk to him? He didn't run or yell at me or anything…that's something. As I finished up I saw a familiar figure out of the corner of my eye. "Oh…it's just you" I muttered at the ghost who manifested before me. He grinned brightly.

"You know Ivan…this whole thing is starting to sound very familiar…and since I believe you actually have a chance here, I shall give you some pointers…"

"Why bother…?" I sighed dismally. "Look I have grown accustomed to the fact that no one will ever love me, ever so why even bother with the curse? I like my life the way it is!" Cold lonely and rejected by society? Living like a hermit in the outskirts of the city, with those surrounding you shunning you and suck with you until the end of time? Yeah what a lovely life Ivan. "I like being alone…" He could sense the deceit in my words. He smiled and sat next to me.

"Look…give the boy what he wants….spend some time with him. Show him that there is more to you than meets the eye." With a sly grin he vanished.

That night, a storm hit. To call it a blizzard would be an understatement. Snow fell in furious flurries that reduced visibility to nothing. The castle lacked heating, so all of those in it were huddled up under blankets and layers, trying to keep warm. My room was the only one in the house with heating. I locked myself in there, with a cup of hot coffee and a book on Communist policies. After about an hour of sitting in my armchair, I heard a knock at my door. "Um…Brother?" It was my little sister.

"Da come it…"

"Gilbert has not come out of his room in ages…I fear he may not know how to deal with these storms….should I check on him?" And what call him in? I thought.

"Do you really think I am going to feel compassion for a prisoner?" I hissed. "A piece of scum like him! He betrayed me! I would rather let him die! Maybe his death will break the curse…" I heard a heavy sigh and footsteps back downstairs. "I actually hope he has not frozen over…Prussians have a tendency to freeze on Russian territory…" I sighed and got up, grumbling crossly all the way to Gilbert's room. I knocked on the door. "Oy um…well…look it is cold…are you alive?" I muttered. I began to worry when I heard nothing. "Gil….come on…um…I can call you Gil da?" No you can't you idiot just make sure he's alive and leave. "Um…I am beginning to worry n-now! Please come out! You saw this morning that I will not hurt you…Gil-"

"D-d-d-d-d-don't c-c-call me th-that" He hissed, shivering. "I-it's Gilbert to you…o-or i-is my name t-t-too awesome f-f-for you to p-p-p-pronounce c-c-correctly?" I could tell he was barely conscious.

"Gilbert…I hope you are wrapped up in there…it's freezing…" I sighed, a hint of worry in my voice.

"You only g-gave me a t-thin blanket…I d-d-d-dared n-n-n-not ask…for more…" He was silent after that. I threw open the door and found him wrapped up in a thin blanket, his skin pale and cold to the touch. I swung him over my shoulder and ran to my room. I set him down by the fireplace and stared at him, confused.

"Sir, if I may!" Toris called, hurrying up the stairs. "Human warmth always helps in cases like these! "

"What are you suggesting I hug him?" I hissed. Toris nodded, signaling at the thick quilt I had on my bed. I sighed and wrapped Gilbert up in the quilt and hugged him close to me. I could immediately feel his breathing, feel his heartbeat, feel my body warm his. "Y-you'll be ok…" I stammered shyly. "I do not really know what to say here…but um…well…do not freeze to death and I am sorry" I rubbed his back, wondering what to do. "Toris, round up everyone in the house, tell them to bring their blankets and come spend the night in this room. If you all spend the night with no hear, you will all freeze to death…"

"S-sir…do you really mean that?" He stared at me in disbelief, his large, green eyes had a hint of doubt, as if he were questioning reality, as if he thought he was dreaming.

"Da just go! Get my sisters, get Eduard and Raivis, just bring them all here and tell them to sleep. Even…even tell my sisters to take my bed…" I growled. Toris nodded and ran off, yelling everyone's names. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Gilbert, I know you can hear me…a-and know I did not do this out of…well look, I know you are completely unprepared for this I mean it is always sunny in Berlin da? B-but not here…we are way up north, close to the arctic circle…and winters here are harsh…t-the rest of them…they're prepared…they know to keep under the blankets and…survive! But you…" I opened my eyes and found my face buried in Gil's hair, my arms cradling him close to my chest. His face was nuzzled into my chest, hands clinging to my coat.

"Ludwig, don't let me go…" He muttered. I lifted my face up and stared at the fire. At that moment, I realized I would never break the curse. There was no way anyone could ever love me. Not in a brotherly-love way like Gilbert loved Ludwig, not in a romantic way, not in any way. I would live out the rest of my days alone in this big, empty, cold prison.

"I…um…" I cleared my throat and did the best to make my voice sound like Ludwig's. "Um ja...I am…right…here…" Seconds later, Toris and my sisters came into the room.

"V-vanya?" Katya said, blushing as she looked at me and Gilbert. "Um…if you want we could g-"

"Oh he was just…shivering and I decided I did not want any more blood on my hands so I brought him in here before he died or something" I stood up, laying Gilbert on the floor in front of the fire. I wrapped the quilt around him and brushed his hair away from his eyes. I cleared my throat and sat on my bed, fidgeting with my scarf. "J-just tell the guys to sleep on the floor…you and Natalya can have my bed…"

"Vanya…are you alright?" Katya sat next to me and put her hand on my forehead. "You seem…Ivan what is wrong with you? Are you really offering to let us all stay in here for the night? What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing…just sleep, call the others in. I just do not want you all to freeze half to death…" I grabbed the comforter from my bed and kicked off my shoes before wrapping myself up and laying on the floor. "Just get some rest please…all of you" I sighed and closed my eyes, tossing and turning until I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to an empty room, as I expected. They always avoided me, in fear of my fits of anger. I sighed and put on my boots, grumbling as I made my way down the main staircase. I found Gilbert in the kitchen, beer in hand and a half-eaten bowl of pancakes on the table.

"Oh shit, I mean, hey…there….big…guy!" He grinned. I rolled my eyes and poured myself a cup of coffee, adding a splash of vodka.

"Whatdoyouwant?" I grumbled, taking a swing from the mug, ignoring the fact that it was still hot. The Prussian smiled and cleared a spot for me next to him. I eyed him suspiciously but took my seat nonetheless.

"U-um…hungry?" He stammered. I thought I saw a hint of blush in his cheeks.

"Ah um I suppose so…what is this?" I signaled to the plate of pancakes on the counter. He smiled and took it then put it in front of me.

"This…is…um…well look all I can make are pancakes and I wanted…to make you some…for making sure I made it through the fucking freezing Russian night…" He nervously ran a hand through his silver hair and looked away, the blush in his cheeks growing a hint of a shade darker as he muttered.

"You…cooked?" I nudged a pancake with my fork and chuckled. "They look like thick blini"

"That's what they are, dummkopf" he hissed. I smiled, content somehow with causing that devious little grin that sprang up on his lips when he was trying to be cocky. I began eating the pancakes, trying to stomach the sickly sweet taste of the syrup he had insisted I poured on them. "S-so…I hear you are picky as fuck when it comes to food…how are they?" He bit his lip in anticipation of my response. I smiled and wiped my mouth, swallowing the last bits of pancake.

"It was…you know…decent…" I said with a bit of a yawn, still groggy from the near sleepless night and full from breakfast. The sly grin faded from his lips and he stared dismally at the kitchen table.

"D-decent? That's it? N-not…you know…awesome or anything?" He whimpered, trying to hide the slight tremors in his voice.

"Um da you know, good I suppose" I didn't get it. Had I not just complimented his food? People had always told me that honesty was the sure way to someone's heart and I was being honest. "They were too sweet but bearable" I smiled and got up. "How do you say thanks in German?" I asked.

"Danke" He muttered, his eyes still fixed on the table.

"Hm well danke. And if you must know, it is 'spasibo' in Russian"

"Oh that…well _spasibo_ for eating them…" He growled. I gave him a curious look.

"Are you mad?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh no no no! I'm just glad you ate them! You know, I actually worked my ass off cooking for you! God knows why because hell I just remembered you took me prisoner! You ripped me apart from my own kid brother! You know, why the hell did I even bother in making _you _food? Oh right, your sister told me you kept me from freezing last night. She told me you took me from my room and wrapped me up and lay me next to the fire. And then I woke up and found you lying next to me, on top of me almost! Why did I even bother? You're sick did you know that? We barely met and you already try to-"

"You thought I was your brother…" I hissed coldly. "Da, I was worried about you. I have seen your people die in the middle of blizzards like the one that happened last night. I decided the Revolution and the War had left enough blood on my hands. Your land has already been stripped from you, you are nothing but the remnants of an empire now. I pity that, I pity the fact that you have to be here, that I had to take you. So, I decided to keep you alive. It is the least I can do. You may not have your freedom from me, but at least you have your life, kroshka." I spun around to leave, biting back the anger I felt surge through my veins.

"What did you say about West?" He growled.

"Oh, you thought I was him. I was trying to keep you warm. And hell, I could not just leave you there, crying for your brother, so I decided to humor you. I can see you love him very much." I marched to the couch and took a seat. "I don't fucking get how he can turn fucking breakfast into WWIII" I hissed. "I said thanks did I not? Ugh I do not get how this whole love thing works. I mean I try to be nice, I was being honest I mean they were a bit too sweet but otherwise good I mean decent did I not say that?"

"You did but his ego does not register that as an acceptable response" I quickly sat up and spun around to the source of the voice. I found the ghost of Rasputin, his beady eyes staring intently into me, reading every thought that raced across my flustered mind.

"Ugh what do you want _Greg_? " I hissed, rolling my eyes.

"You should know better than to address me with such familiarity, Vanya!" I gulped at his tone and let out a long sigh.

"Da da I know. Then again, you addressed the Royal Family in such a tone, why should I not address you in such a tone? Anyway, what do you want? I gave up on that stupid spell if you must know. I realize not I should not have killed them and I accept the fact that I will never be able to love and I am alright with that. Just leave me alone, I do not wish to talk to you right now."

"Ah…but you underestimate yourself dearest Ivan! You see, you have potential! I can see it in you! You were born with an instinct to rebel against authority, go against what you were 'destined' to do! I can see it in you and it has shown since the Revolution! At the moment, I am authority, I am the one telling you that you are cursed, that it cannot be broken! But there is something inside of you dying to prove me wrong! Embrace it boy, make the best of it! Use that same instinct that brought the curse on, to break it!"

"BUT WHAT IF I-" I spun around, my fist clenched and ready to slam it into his face. I found nothing. He was gone, disappeared like he usually did. I sighed and flopped back down on the couch.

"I know vodka can do some freaky things but it can make you hallucinate too?" Gilbert muttered, stepping into the living room.

"Oh I just…well you see I-"

"I don't wanna hear it. I've heard about enough from you today" He started climbing the steps to his room when I called after him.

"Gilbert, wait…" I muttered. He stopped and turned to look at me. "I wanted to apologize…I appreciate the food and the fact that you stayed to eat with me…usually everyone leaves me alone at breakfast but you did not and I suppose that made me feel…something…" I tried to hide my expression in my scarf as I felt my face grow steadily hotter.

"Oh wow what made you fess up?" He grinned. "I suppose I have that effect on people. My awesomeness is intimidating!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, still trying to hide in my scarf.

"Hey there is literally nothing to do around here so um…you wanna go out and…Gott you know, I have no clue what you Russians do in this weather but a snowball fight sounds fun right now so…" He pouted and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Really? You challenge me to a fight? Well alright but bundle up, it is freezing out there and I do not need any more frozen Germans on Russian soil."

"Oh shut up about that…" He grumbled, his sly grin still on his face as he made his way to his room. I quickly got up and changed into my heavy winter coat and large winter boots, slipping on my ushanka with my insignia and my fur-lined gloves. I looked like a general off to war rather than a man about to have a petty snowball fight. Katya saw me and laughed a little.

"Vanya, have you declared war on the captured Prussian already?" She giggled. I glared at her, blushing at her insult.

"Niet, he challenged me to a snowball fight so I complied! That is being nice is it not?" I muttered. She smiled and nodded, standing on her toes to fix my scarf so it fell perfectly against my chest.

"Ah I see. Well both of you will need an army! How about we split up and make this fun da? Let me call the others and we shall meet you outside. Try to make it fun, brother! I think this may be a chance to prove yourself!"

"Da, da, let us just get this over with. Let me just kick his ass and then we will all come back inside for some hot drinks." I stepped outside, only to be hit right in the nose by a snowball.

"YEAH ONE FOR THE MIGHTY PRUSSIAN ARMY THAT SHOT WAS WORTHY OF RECOGNITION AW SHIT REMIND ME TO WRITE THAT ONE DOWN IN THE BOOKS FUCK YEAH ONE FOR ME, ZERO FOR YOU!" Gilbert was already behind a crudely constructed snow fort, in only his thin uniform which lacked gloves and boots with proper insulation. I smirked and shoved him aside.

"Do not push your luck, kroshka, the game has just begun." I picked up a handful of snow and hurled it straight at him, hitting his back with a loud thud. The force drove him into the snow. I smiled a bit as I watched him sink into the white powder. After a few seconds, he got up, his face red with the embarrassment of my retaliation.

"No fair Big Guy. You're all covered up and I've got this uniform that's already soaked through!"

"Give up?" I smirked. He shook his head and threw more snow at me. Suddenly, I felt another snowball hit me from behind. It was Katya and Natalya, all dressed up in their thin jackets, each grinning and throwing snowballs at me. "Ah not you two!" I grumbled. I spun around and tried to attack all three of them, but they outnumbered me. Soon, Toris and Eduard joined them, laughing as they playfully helped my sisters tackle me to the ground. Gilbert stood above me with that sly grin on his face.

"So, Herr Brakinsky! I see you have been defeated by the mighty Prussian army once again! This makes how many times in history?" I would have normally slapped him but a part of me understood that it was all in good sport so I just smiled.

"I suppose so. Now let me go, my clothes are all soaked through and I am sure yours are too!" Everyone that was pinning me down got off and went back inside the house. Gil was still smirking like a madman. I discovered that this was one of the few ways to please his ego, letting him win, which was something I had trouble doing. I came up behind him and slapped him on the back. "Bozhe moi, you are soaked. Go take a hot bath and meet me downstairs. I will make you and the others warm drinks."

"Oh wow, have I like melted the heart of the beast or something?" He rolled his eyes.

"You could say that. Well usually, none of the ones in this castle like to spend any time with me. I have gotten used to it and I suppose isolation turned me bitter. You are…you are the only one who has ever said more than a few words to me without crawling back to their rooms looking like they'd just seen a ghost. I…I appreciate that…" He stayed silent for a while then sighed.

"You know, the only reason I am being like this is cuz I know I am stuck with you. I just want to make the best of things…I know I may never get out of here alive and I just…" He shook his head but I could see tears forming in his garnet eyes. "You don't understand. I gave everything I had for my little brother. When Bismarck said 'unify with blood and iron' he meant my blood and my labor. I raised that kid like he was my own and…he fell under the influence of a short man who promised to restore my glory and then some…he jumped on that and now…but I am glad you took me and not him. Hell, I'm at the end of my days…I've had my empire and I watched it fall…but at least I was there to see it fall…a-and West is young…he has potential…and I want him to make the best of it…" I looked at him in awe. I wondered if he even realized what he was saying. I sighed and opened the door to the castle, letting him in before me.

"You know, I know what it's like…to give everything for someone…I led the Revolution…well, sort of. I brought along the downfall of my own empire and helped rise a new one out of the ashes. And why? Same reason the French did. I was tired of seeing my people in poverty. Worse, my sisters, my friends. I was tired of seeing them and their people in poverty. So I gave everything up. I killed my royal family and brought a curse upon myself. But at least now, all five of them have a roof over their heads and a blanket to help them brace through the winter…" I scampered off to the kitchen, feeling vulnerable after revealing that.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" He asked, following me. I shrugged.

"Why the hell are you telling me your story? We are stuck here are we not? You said we should make the best of it. And we are. My job is to keep you alive. Yours will be to accompany me in my isolation. Have we got ourselves a deal?" He glanced at a random spot on the ceiling for a while then sighed and offered me his hand.

"Ja, ja. Deal" I shook his hand and he quickly took it back. "I'm gonna go shower or something…" He muttered, walking upstairs. As soon as he was out of sight I slammed my fist down on the counter.

"Easy there, Vanya" A hauntingly familiar voice called. "You will break your hand if you keep that up! Now be a good boy and think about what you just did."

"Oh you mean promise to keep me alive if I kept him by my side at all the time probably against his will? Oh yeah, what a deal!" I stared at the transparent figure before me, trying to burn a hole through him with my eyes. I swear I saw him shudder before he turned his back to me and cleared his throat.

"Whatever. I suggest you do not, how you say…oh da, 'suck' this one"

"It is 'blow this one' you ancient piece of shit…" I muttered. He gave me a stern look and sighed.

"Hell, I did my part. I tried to help!" He left with a freezing gust of wind. I sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"That…was the most fun…I have had in years…" I mumbled, reminiscing about the snow ball fight. "It was so fun…I forgot that I lost…me…lose anything! I mean…wow…and I let it happen?" I chuckled myself to sleep, thinking about what it felt to actually have fun again after so many years.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days passed, Gilbert and I became more comfortable around each other. I even became nicer to those around me. Toris and my sisters all noticed my change in demeanor and said nothing of it, for fear that I would snap back to my usual self. The winter was spent with everyone piled in my room, all huddling against the only working source of heat in the entire house. Some nights, I would even wake up in the middle of the night to find Gilbert in my arms, fast asleep and muttering on about old wars and treaties that didn't turn out the way he wanted them to. Of course, he never spoke of this to the others, the morning after was just him coldly tossing me a plate of pancakes, blushing furiously at having slept in my arms. I never bothered to get any more physical with him than the few times he sweetly dozed off and cuddled up against me. I figured that he should be given his privacy up to a certain extent, beside; lack of liberty should not mean lack of privacy. So, for the most part, I let the grumpy Prussian be.

When spring came around, I once again gave up all hope in breaking the curse. Warmer nights eliminated the need for everyone to cram into my room, and for Gil to seek warmth in my arms. I began to realize that no matter what, no matter who I forced to be with me, I was fundamentally alone. One afternoon, as I groggily made my way up to my bedchamber, Katya grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Vanya…something is wrong…" She sighed. I cursed her maternal instinct and tried my best to hide the lonesome expression on my face.

"Nothing is wrong. Leave me alone. You heard me, alone. Like always. Just leave." I muttered, surprised at how full of irony and longing my words were. She shook her head and made me sit down on a nearby chair in the hall.

"You seem distant. More than usual. I mean…just…sad…please tell me what is on your mind…"

"Nothing. I am a monster am I not? Monsters do not think. We are creatures. We have no feelings. Certainly not of love when one is forbidden to love…" I sighed. She offered me a small smile and caressed my cheek, her affectionate touch making me shiver.

"Ask him out to dinner…" She offered. My eyes widened in surprise and I promptly shook my head.

"Niet! I mean last time I did that he ended up throwing stuff at me!"

"Da, but that time, you_ demanded_ he join you. Now , you have given him a bit of freedom within his cell. Ask him this time, nicely. I will try to make everything as nice as possible for you two. He still resents you for capturing him but that does not mean he hates you. You just need to try…do not give up hope brother!" She skipped off, informing the others that they were to cook the best possible meal and set the table with the finest silverware to offer the best dinner this old castle had to offer. I sighed and dragged myself into my room, flopping down on the bed. I lay there, listening to time tick by on the old clock on my desk. After a while, Katya came in with a tape measure and a pin cushion full of pins. I groaned as she propped me up and began measuring my arm span.

"I think I have a suit that fits you," She chirped, still measuring me intently, her mouth full of pins.

"No" I huffed. She grinned and skipped off, returning with a tailored, navy sports jacket and a white, button-front, pinstriped vest. She rummaged in my closet until she found cream colored trousers and set it all on my bed.

"Dinner is in less than an hour. Be downstairs in this by then, maybe a bit earlier. Actually, change into this and go ask Gil to dinner."

"You have not even asked him? Wow what if he does not want to come?" I groaned. She smiled and shook her head.

"Ah I guess I got caught up in the excitement. Tell you what, go ask him right now!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me, as best she could, to the hall.

"Niet I will not! If he has not said yes then I will assume he said no and I will go back to my room and stay there ok?" I hissed. She pulled me to Gil's door and knocked on it a few times, ducking behind a plant to hide. I sighed and tried to hide in my scarf as Gilbert opened the door.

"What is i-…oh…it's you…whatdayouwant?" He grumbled. I looked around him, trying to find words in the space between us.

"I um..was wondering if…you…would like to…come….to…dinner…not as a ask but as a comma-I MEAN YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BUT I AM ASKING IF YOU WISH TO COME AND I JUST…IT IS IN AN HOUR! JOIN PLEASE DINNER FOR ME!" I scampered off to my room, slamming the door behind me.

It took me a good half hour to drag myself out of bed and into the clothes my sister had set out for me. I matched them with shiny white shoes, my white, fleece scarf and my golden cufflinks. I sighed as I combed my hair, styling my part off to the right and spraying on some sort of musk smell I found on my vanity. I made my way downstairs, drawing smiles from my sisters and the others.

"L-looking g-good…Mister Braginsky…" Raivis managed to choke out. I grumbled and took my seat at the head of the long, mahogany, dining table, in front on a grand fire-place that had been lit just for the occasion.

"It's just dinner…" I muttered crossly. "I bet he's not even gonna show. Just watch, he won't show…he hates me…" Petty minutes turned to greater fractions of the hour as my anxiety grew with each tick of the clock. I fidgeted with my scarf, my cufflinks, my vest buttons. I sighed and turned to face the fire when I heard a voice that raised my hopes up.

"So um…are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna eat or something..." He muttered. I spun around and saw him, standing there, in a magnificent outfit. He wore a gold, pinstriped suit, a bit more like the gangster style that was in fashion mid-century. His pants were a bit loose, his jacket long, his black shoes gleaming. He had a yellow rose in his lapel and his Iron Cross medal holding his shirt collar together. He smelled faintly of a floral aroma, subtle enough to not overwhelm but strong enough for me to notice. "Ja…your sister made me wear this shit…." He grumbled, taking a seat across from me on the other side of the table.

"You…l-look…um…so dinner maybe?" I choked out, blushing profusely. He shrugged and lay back in his chair.

"Is this to like, make up for the birthday dinner I never had?" he muttered, raising an eyebrow. I spat out my water.

"B-birthday? What? When the hell was this?" I looked behind him and found Toris, Eduard, Raivis and my sisters making signs for me to stop. "I mean um…"

"What was in January?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"U-uh…Christmas?"

"NEIN! UGH I SWEAR YOU RUSSIANS ARE SO-"

"I-I mean…your birthday! Right?" I hid my face in my scarf, for fear that he would yell again.

"Oh ja…heh so you did remember after all! Ja it's a little hard to forget MY birthday I mean, everyone knows!" He smirked, his ego satisfied, and propped his feet up on the table. "So like…are you gonna feed me or…I mean cuz I was expecting quality beer for my birthday but I don't know if you can find that in this shithole…" I saw my sister furiously jotting down notes and handing them to Raivis. Who ran around frantically trying to deliver them to the kitchen.

"Ah I am sure we will have beer! I-mean we should have at least some beer here!" He nodded and we remained in a thick silence for a few minutes until Natalya came out with two platters and placed them before us.

"Here's your food…" She muttered, forcing a curtsy before she left. Gilbert grinned and grabbed his fork, picking at the food as he examined it.

"All right! You guys actually made saussages and oh shit is this fucking beer dip? Oh hell yes!" He quickly began to devour the food. "D-danke, I fucking guess!" He mumbled, his mouth full of food. I smiled and stared at my own plate, not entirely willing to try the dish before me. I pushed it away and mustered a smile as I watched him quickly eat through his entire place. "Ah man are you gonna eat that? Nein? Lemme take that then!" He sat next to me and took my plate, scarfing down its contents as well. "Wow I mean, what's for dessert? Cuz that was fucking great! Best birthday ever! Even if it is like four months late and I'm in prison but whatever!"

"D-d-d-dessert? Wait you expect more?" He glared at me, his fragile ego crushed by my comment.

"Um…ja, I do…I mean back at home we always had dessert after dinner. Of course, I got to eat it before dinner because I'm awesome like that but whatever. Are you Russians too cheap for sweets or somethin-" His eyes widened as he saw the plate that Toris lay before him. "….you're shitting me…" He whispered in awe. I stared confuse at the mess of pastry and sticky sauce in front of him. "D-did you really make fucking strudel with hazelnut spread?" He stared at it a bit longer. I looked behind him and saw Katya sigh in relief.

"He likes it!" She mouthed, giving me two thumbs up. "Now say something, idiot!" She hissed. I cleared my throat and looked at Gil.

"So um…t-that's strudel! Mind if I-" It was too late. Before I could finish, Gilbert finished off the confection in several quick bites, licking sauce from his fingers.

"Mein Gott….that was the best fucking dinner I've ever had! Hey Big Guy…guess you're not such an ass after all…" He burped loudly and propped his feet up on the table, leaning back on the chair and placing his hands behind his head. I smiled shyly and tried to find something trivial I could use to break the silence. As I was about to open my mouth, I heard big-band music coming from the record player in the corner of the dining room. I blushed a bit, embarrassed as I tried to recognize the song and hope it was not something cheesy put on by Katya as a joke. "The fuck is that…jazz?" He said, sitting back up. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"It was all the rage overseas and I suppose it gets to me rather late in this big old castle…this song is called-" Oh fuck, I thought. It's a love song. I got up, ready to punch whomever decided it was ok to play this during dinner.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, sit down, Big Guy! Lemme listen, it sounds alright!" He shushed. I bit my lip as I heard the song drone on.

"We've played the game of 'stay away'

But it costs more than I can pay

Without you I can't make my way

I surrender, dear." The voice of Bing Crosby cooed through the speaker.

"I-it's a stupid song, let me go turn it off…" I muttered.

"Nah just wait a minute…it sounds alright…leave it on…" He smirked as he watched me sit back down, red faced and cursing under my breath in my own language. "I surrender, dear!" He mocked. I huffed and fidgeted with the ends of my scarf. "I bet I can get you to surrender!" He grinned. I shook my head.

"I am not playing games with you. I invited you to dinner and that is th-"

"Hey, this is catchy dance music! Bet you can't dance!" He lifted his head in an egotistical manner and smirked. I grinned and stood up. I glared at him and smirked, confident in the dance skills that made my people famous world-wide.

"Toris, play us a little Artie Shaw, if you please!" I made my way to the small ballroom area in the main foyer by the grand staircase and straightened my jacket. I smirked and tapped my foot to the rhythm as my favorite song came on. Gilbert followed me and took my hand.

"Let's dance, Big Guy!" He said slyly. I swung him around to the beat, trying to outmaneuver him with complicated footwork, but he followed my every step, every cross of my feet, every move of my arm as our hands entwined, he kept up with everything, grinning like a madman.

"It's called prosschai

Which means goodbye, goodbye don't cry

I'll soon be returning to you

Don't cry dearest one prosschai" I muttered along with the song.

"Prosswhatnow?" Gil chirped. I shook my head and sighed.

"Prosschai…ah sort of…the song sort of messes it up. It is another way of saying goodbye in Russian, it means more along the lines of 'farewell' than just see you later, you know?" The song came to an end and I found him exasperated and panting against my chest, out hands still entwined.

"So…if I were to w-walk out that door, and say prosschai, would y-you let me?" He panted. I looked down and bit my lip. Would I? I noticed I had tightened my grip around his waist and loosened it immediately, letting out a sigh.

"To be honest, I would…" I let him go and hid my face in my scarf. "I suppose…you have been here long enough certainly…a few months by now…so da, udacha, proshchal'noy…" I muttered, barely audible through my scarf.

"Wow…you would? But why? I thought you liked having me as your prisoner…" He looked down at his feet, avoiding my eyes.

"Da…well…I mean…I am certainly less alone than I have been in years…"

"But you have five others you can-"

"Have you ever heard of being alone in a crowded room? That is how I feel every day…you see…long, long ago…around the time you signed a treaty that screwed me over for dropping out of a stupid war, someone put a curse on me…h-his name is Rasputin and he is a bit of an ass…" I sighed and rubbed my temples. "He said that….since I had not loved the Romanovs enough to spare them their lives in the heat of the Revolution, I would never be able to love again…a-and since then…I have been alone…just…wandering through life, hitting things that annoy me, glaring at things that refuse to go my way…I have become a beast…"

"A-and you expect this beautiful arse to set you free ja?" He teased. I glared at him and sighed.

"Gilbert, this is not a game. I am being serious here. I have no emotions but anger and I am incapable of loving!"

"Then why do you blush like an idiot and mess up your words when I'm around? I mean I usually ignore that sort of stuff unless it comes from pretty girls, but I understand, my awesomeness can be too much to handle sometimes!" He struck a pose and smirked in my direction. I sighed and stood up.

"Da, whatever. I just get nervous that is all. I am not used to communicating with people. And niet…" my voice became somber. "I do not expect you to break the curse…you are clueless and do not take anything seriously. Whatever, I have learned to live as a beast…I am used to it now…" I spun around and headed for the main stairs.

"I-Ivan! Wait!" He called, running after me. "L-look…I wanted to t-thank you for dinner…I mean, I don't usually thank people, especially when they've forgotten my birthday…b-but I think tonight deserves a thank you…"

"Thank my sisters and those other guys, they cooked everything, I just sat at the other end of the table and faked a smile…" I muttered, climbing up the first few steps.

"Nah…I mean I will…just…dinner wouldn't have been dinner if you weren't sitting at the other end of that table…I mean…that smile wasn't' all fake was it?" I heard him tapping his foot nervously. "Look just…don't give up hope dumbass…I think I'm as fed up with your sour attitude just as much as everyone else in here a-and…if I can help you break that stupid curse then I will!"

"It cannot be forced love…trust me…I mean it cannot be one-sided or forced…it has to be genuine, true love…and I doubt you feel that way about me…spokoinoi nochi…" I mumbled, going up yet another step.

"WAIT!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me down as best he could. "Just wait! I-I don't hate you! Does that count? I mean I don't love you but, I wouldn't run you over with my Panzer you know?" I held back a giggle at his comment.

"And I wouldn't run you over with my T-34…is this some sort of attempt at diplomacy or something?"

"A-ah…a great, militaristic Prussian, be diplomatic? Please, don't make me laugh! Nein it is not an attempt at a treaty! It is just…it just is you know? I do not hate you and I hope that counts towards helping you break the curse that makes you pissy!"

"…s-spasibo…" I realized I was blushing and hid my face with my scarf. "I just…I think I should go to bed now…"

"Nein! Here, one last dance, Big Guy! Let me prove my skills out on the floor!" He dragged me down a few more steps.

"Ah but…but…it is a bit hard to dance this sort of music alone!"

"What's wrong with dancing together then?" He smirked and flipped the record. "Now whatever song comes on, no matter how stupid you think it is, we have to dance to it! And you let me lead, I deserve to because it's my insanely belated birthday!" He turned the handle and his eyes widened as he heard the introduction to the song. "I-is that a c-clarinet…?" He muttered, blushing.

"Da, Artie Shaw. Do you know this song or something? And are we dancing or what?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, amused by the deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"Ah um…nah I'll just go to bed…" He grumbled, not moving or changing his expression. I shrugged and walked up to him.

"I'll admit it, that last song gave me really fluffy weird sensations in my chest that I hadn't felt since, oh around 1917 or so. Now tell me, what is your deal with this song?" I put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head.

"I used to hear some soldiers sing this back home…I know it's a chick song but they would sing it because they would say it reminded them of their girlfriends back home. N-now it's an American song, so of course the Americans sang it…and I felt bad cuz I had to put a bullet in their heads the next morning ya know? I just felt bad for all those girls back home that never got their lovers back…I wonder what they did…" I found myself holding him close and swaying in time with the music.


End file.
